Why Me?
by Thesik Fonrar Kang
Summary: the story of an american wizard in london, Nimjaneb has just moved to London from Salem Mass. and on his first day he meets the beautiful Nikoda Lynn Snape and her over protective uncle Serverus. Will he survive? pg-13 for adult language/sexual humor
1. nikoda

Why Me?  
  
AN: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and it's probably been at least 6 months since I even read the first page of any of the books so I can't guarantee the accuracy on some things so sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a trademark of Warner bros. and J.K. Rowling, Nikoda Lynn Snape is owned by Katie Hollenbeck (sorry for borrowing her, I swear over my bye bye birdie music book that she will be returned ^_^!), I own Nimjaneb Sohalien ( he's my more outgoing, hyper active, elven alter ego! He's not an elf here.)  
  
Introduction: Moving to London?  
  
From the journal of Nimjaneb Sohalien:  
  
It was three days ago that my life was turned upside down, it was three days ago that my parents told me that I would be moving to London with my dad and that my mom and sister would be staying in Massachusetts. Why am I moving to London? Because my dad got this job with the British Ministry of magic as some sorta head auror or some bull thing like that. Why are my mom and sister staying in Salem? Well I'm pretty sure it's not because their getting a divorce their farewell kiss was way too gross for that, uh huh I think it's because my mom needs to keep her job teaching history of magic at the Salem witch's academy. Well whatever the reason that they decided on this it sucks! It means that I have to leave my friends at the academy, it means I'll have to start at a new school (some place called Hogwarts or maybe it was Ogwarts I don't know I'll check with dad), and most of all no more hanging out with my girlfriend Ashima Zaina! Oh well nothing I can do about now, she dumped me this morning (ahhh! WHY ME!!!!!). Oh gotta stop writing looks like the night bus just arrived at Diagon Alley (what a name hah!). Seeya.  
  
Chapter 1: Nikoda  
  
It was a rainy Sunday morning in Diagon alley when Nimjaneb Sohalien stepped of the night bus with his father. Nimjaneb was a tall boy of about fifteen with long spiked and multicolored hair (every 6" long spike was a different color ranging from jet black to neon pink). When he stepped off the night bus he was wearing his usual trench coat and top hat, which covered every last technicolored spike of hair on his head. Despite being rather thin and gaunt Nimjaneb had a very warm kind face that seemed to shin with the good feelings that he had for almost everything though today his normally kind warm face had a rather foul look on it. The reason that Nimjaneb's normally kind face had such a look on it is because he was moving to London that day from Salem Massachusetts and he was not happy about it. He was moving here with his father who had just received a position in the British ministry of magic as head Auror in charge of tracking and capturing dark wizards, he received this position based mainly on his experience working as an auror for the American ministry and of course a letter of recommendation from Albus Dumbledore (an old friend from his days of working with British authorities to track death eaters in the United States and Canada) helped in getting the position. But no matter what the position his father received was it was not worth leaving his life in Salem behind and he was going to make thus painfully clear to his father no matter what it took. "Dad explain to me again why we left a mansion, family, friends, and a high paying job in Salem for a small apartment, a still high paying job yet not as high paying as the other job, and no friends or family in a run down corner of London?" said Nimjaneb with a very obvious hint of spite in his voice. "Nim I will not be drawn into another of your verbal duels over our current situation. Now take this sack of money and go by the supplies you're going to need for your first day of school. Oh and get some normal robes those turquoise robes you have been wearing are starting to get a little old. Oh and get a new owl. Oh and a new broom sticks one of those firebolt things, I want to see you on your house team and do me a favor and try to make a normal friend!" responded his father with more than a little sarcasm in his voice. "Fine I'll go and get the supplies, and the owl, and the broom, and I'll even get anew wand to replace the one you snapped in half when you sat on it on the night bus!" with that said Nimjaneb walked away heading down Diagon alley. An hour later and close to four thousand galleons poorer than when he started he was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron while he was fingering through his Bertie Botts every flavor bean suspiciously eyeing a vomit colored bean when he had a fateful encounter with a very distracted girl. As he walked down the street not looking where he was going he collided with a girl who was running from the other direction with her head looking across the street. When he finally came to his senses and realized that all of his brand new supplies (including the receipt for Firebolt which was on back order) he sprang up and started scrambling to find everything. "What were you looking at that kept you from seeing me you little ditz?" "Well you're a friendly one aren't you? We haven't even been introduced and you're already insulting me fro an accident which was both our faults! I mean you should have been looking where you were going too!" "Yeah I guess your right, sorry." After saying that he finally thought to lift his head and get a look at the girl he had been insulting and with that he was struck dumb by what was in his opinion the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, or maybe it was just the small grey screech owl that collided with his head. "Uncle Serverus why did you do that? He wasn't doing anything" the girl shouted at a black haired wizard who was holding his wand and had just finished transfiguring a nearby orange into the owl that had just attacked Nimjaneb. The girl bent down and shook Nimjaneb awake "I'm so sorry about that my uncle is rather protective of me and doesn't know where to draw the line between protecting and assaulting." Nimjaneb groggily looked up into the eyes of the girl he believed had just struck him unconscious by being beautiful. "Did somebody get the license plate number of that truck cause I'm gonna suet!" Said Nimjaneb in a Slurred voice. "Um it wasn't a truck that hit you it was an owl and it was my uncle's fault and he's very sorry. Are you alright my names Nikoda what's yours?" said Nikoda in a concerned voice while trying to repress a laugh over the obvious humor of the situation. When Nimjaneb returned to his senses he responded by saying "Yeah I'm fine. It's nice to meet you Nikoda I'm Nimjaneb I just moved here today, and oh yeah you didn't happen to see a receipt for a Firebolt around did you?" "Oh yeah here it is." She handed him the receipt and the rest of his assorted items. "NIKODA!!!" shouted Serverus Snape from down the street. "Oh that's my uncle I should go before he sends something a little more dangerous than a screech owl at you so goodbye." Said Nikoda with a wave. "Yeah seeya around Nikoda." He responded as took inventory of all his purchases from the day. As he watched Nikoda walk away he watched walk away thinking how regal and beautiful she was, that is until her uncle threw him the dirtiest look that chilled his blood and made him think 'maybe I'll go out of my way not to see her again!'.  
  
AN: How was it? Please review, thanks in advance, bye ^_^! 


	2. help from an unexpected source

Why Me?  
  
AN: Yeah continuing the story enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nimjaneb.  
  
Chapter 2: Help from an unlikely source.  
  
After finding his room in the Leaky Cauldron Nimjaneb sorted his recent purchases and pulled out apiece of parchment and a quill and ink and drew a sketch of the girl he had just met Nikoda and it was then that he realized that he had no idea what her last name was. Then a new and more horrifying thought came to his mind, how was he ever going to find her again if he only knew her first name? Just as these catastrophic thoughts were passing through Nimjaneb's mind his father walked into the room holding a package of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and a piece of parchment folded in half and addressed to Nimjaneb. As soon as he entered the room Nimjaneb's father noticed the sketch and seemed to recognize the person whom it was of. "That's Serverus' niece." He said to himself more than to Nimjaneb. "What was that dad? Do you know her?" He asked in tones that revealed more of his interest in her than he would have liked. "What Oh no I don't know her personally, but just recently she went to live with Serverus Snape a former death eater who is currently potions professor at Hogwarts your new school. From what I've heard from the contacts I've managed to stay in touch with over the years she's his niece and that's all I can tell you I'm afraid." He said with a shrug. "Well thanks dad, oh what's that in your hand it's addressed to me isn't it?" "Oh yes this just came for you by owl. Looks like candy and a card from your mother. Making sure we haven't killed each other yet no doubt, I swear the woman has no faith in us." And with that said he left the room. As soon as he was gone Nimjaneb opened the letter. It turned out to be from Nikoda and said:  
  
Nimjaneb,  
  
Hi, sorry again about my uncle. I felt bad about what happened and decided to replace your candy. Oh and uncle Serverus told me that your going to be starting at Hogwarts next week too Only your going to be a year ahead of me so we may not see each other too much. Well I'm in Slytherin house hopefully you will be too.  
  
Sincerely, Nikoda Lynn Snape  
  
After he finished reading the letter he sat in thought for a while. After a few minutes he quietly said to himself "What the hell is Slytherin house?"  
  
AN: Was it good? Please review, thanks in advance^_^! 


	3. train sick

Why Me?  
  
AN: Hey continuing the story, oh and Katie shut your mouth you are beautiful and if I ever hear you put your self down again than me and Odie will tickle you till you piss your pants!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nimjaneb  
  
Chapter 3: Train Sick.  
  
The next week went by very quickly in Diagon alley and Nimjaneb was no exception. He spent much of that week learning the in's and out's of London while searching for Nikoda. Thanks to his father pulling a whole lot of strings in the ministry of magic and his own dumb luck and resourcefulness he had managed to find out that she was a fourteen year old fourth year in Slytherin house at Hogwarts and that she was temporarily staying with her uncle Serverus by order of the ministry of magic.  
  
On Sunday of the week Nimjaneb received another letter from Nikoda:  
  
Nimjaneb,  
  
Tomorrow met me on the platform and we can take the train together if you want. Write me back when you get this to let me know what's happening.  
  
Sincerely, Nikoda Lynn Snape (Nikki)  
  
After reading this Nimjaneb started jumping around his room at the Leaky Cauldron whopping for joy. As soon as he calmed down enough to form a coherent thought he sat down with a quill, ink bottle, and a piece of parchment and wrote a response:  
  
Nikki,  
  
Hey how are you? I will meet you tomorrow at 9:00am if that's okay? See you at the train and thank you for the every flavor beans.  
  
Yours Truly, Nimjaneb  
  
After finishing this he ran down stairs to use one of the inn's owl's (he didn't want to use his own, an old grey barn owl named Socrates, because he wasn't sure that he would make it back before he had to leave for the train.  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur he spent most of it packing for Hogwarts and preparing his thing's that he wasn't taking with him to be moved into the apartment that had just recently been finished. When the day was finally ended and he got to go to sleep it seemed he had barely shut his eyes when his dad was waking him up. "Nim wake up there is someone here I want you to meet."  
  
"What? Dad it's early I want more sleep. It's not time to go to the train yet is it?" asked Nimjaneb in a very groggy voice.  
  
"No it's not time for you to catch the train but there's someone here that I want you to meet." He stood out of the way and revealed a man in long purple robes, with a tall pointed hat, long gray beard, long crooked nose, and half moon glasses. "Nim I would like you to meet, this is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
When he finished talking he left the room to allow Nimjaneb and Dumbledore to get acquainted. "Hello Nimjaneb, I'm Albus Dumbledore I'm your new head master and an old friend of your grandfather's" said the head master as he examined Nimjaneb's many pieces of luggage including the newly arrived firebolt broomstick.  
  
"D-did you just say my grandfather?" asked Nimjaneb. He had never met his grandfather or even known that he had one until that moment.  
  
"Well yes I did in fact, you see he and I went to Hogwarts at the same time and we were very close friends up until his death." responded Dumbledore with a rather remorseful look on his face.  
  
"Can you tell me why my parent's never mentioned him to me?" said Nimjaneb as a million questions wandered through his mind leaving him in an unending daze of confusion and chaos.  
  
"Well you see your grandfather was always the black sheep of your fathers family and it wasn't until after his death that he was forgiven for the many going's on ,which I knew nothing of then and little of now, that lead to his status as an outcast. Though I should think that a more appropriate question for your parents to answer." Answered Dumbledore in a tone that told Nimjaneb that he should inquire no further into the matter.  
  
Before Nimjaneb could start to ask another question his father came into the room and explained in a rather rushed voice that if Nimjaneb did not get out of his bed and change into his school clothes soon they would miss the train to Hogwarts. After hearing that Dumbledore left the two of them to finish packing and get ready for the train.  
  
After finishing the last of his packing Nimjaneb and his father set out with his various bags to platform nine and three quarters. Once they arrived Nimjaneb proceeded to the nearest car when he heard a familiar voice call his name and it was then when he remembered that he was supposed to meet Nikoda at the station and ride to Hogwarts with her.  
  
"Nimjaneb! Is there anything else I can call you? Cause Nimjaneb sounds stupid." Said Nikoda as she took deep breathes trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Some times people call me Nim, but most of the time they just call me Nimjaneb. He answered.  
  
"Ahhh I think I will stick with Nimjaneb. Come on I'll take you top the car that me and a few friends are riding in." she lead Nimjaneb three cars down and led him in. Inside the car there was one other girl. "Nimjaneb this is Alexa Black, she's my best friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you. How are you enjoying London so far?" She said as the two of them shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So when does the train leave?" just as he asked this the train gave a jerk and began to pull away from the station. Soon after leaving the station the three of them sat down and started to talk amongst one another.  
  
A half an hour after leaving the station the food cart came around and the three of them each bought a small amount of food. After Nimjaneb finished his second chocolate frog and was starting to eye his third he began to feel a bit quezy. "Are you okay Nimjaneb?" Nikoda asked as he stuck his head out the window and vomited up his breakfast and his chocolate frogs.  
  
When he finished he brought his head back in the sat down, and said "Did I forget to mention I get train sick?"  
  
AN: hey, yeah how was it? Sorry it took me so long I've been a little busy lately. Please review, chapter 4 is on the way. Bye! 


	4. The Vampire

Why Me?  
  
AN: yeah I'm back again with more to say (don't I ever shut up!).  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nimjaneb  
  
Chapter 4: The Vampire  
  
After he regained most of his equilibrium he decided it would be best to take a nap until they reached Hogwarts. He pulled out his traveling cloak, curled up in one of the corners of the car and went to sleep.  
  
Soon after he fell asleep Nimjaneb felt someone gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and saw Nikoda leaning over him with a somewhat concerned look that faded from her face when he woke up. "Are we at Hogwarts yet?" he asked as he tried to fight back a yawn.  
  
"No but we're close we had to wake you up because you were starting to shout and flail your arms and legs!" said Nikoda with a concerned look on her face again.  
  
"Oh sorry, I don't remember that much of my dream but from what your saying it was probably a bad one anyway." After he woke up a little more Nimjaneb started looking around and noticed a few things had changed from when he went to sleep. Nikoda and Alexa had changed into their school robes, there was an odd looking broomstick out on top of a pile of trunks, and a large stack of empty candy wrapper's. "What's all this stuff, I know what the candy wrappers are but what's the rest" he asked.  
  
"This stuff is all of our school supplies. Yours are in there somewhere too." Said Nikoda as she took a final inventory of the various school supplies.  
  
"Nikoda what's that broomstick on top of the trunks? I've never seen one like it before." Asked Nimjaneb as he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.  
  
"That's my Thunderbolt. It's the only broomstick that can fly circles around your Firebolt." Stated Nikoda in a proud voice.  
  
"Oh I heard about those. Do you mind if I take it for a quick test run when we get to Hogwarts?" said Nimjaneb.  
  
"Sure but Alexa gets to ride it first." Responded Nikoda.  
  
With that said the conversation ended and Nimjaneb spent the rest of the trip getting ready for their arrival in Hogsmeade.e..  
  
When they arrived at the Hogsmeade station the three of them got into the same coach. The three of them sat in silence as the line of coaches approached the castle. Nimjaneb marveled at the splendor of the castle. "Is this the school?"  
  
"Of coarse it is, what did you expect a hollowed out pumpkin!" Responded Nikoda in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
"I guess I don't know what I expected but this definitely wasn't it. You see in Salem it was much more modern, set up kind of like a college if you know what I mean. But this is so much cooler!" Said Nimjaneb as they climbed he, Nikoda, and Alexa climbed the stairs to the main entrance of the castle.  
  
As they entered the castle a tall young man with pale skin, red eyes, and wiry black hair stopped Nimjaneb. "Hello, are you Nimjaneb Sohalien?" He spoke with a heavy European accent and with every word he revealed a set of elongated fangs. "My name is Andronicus Lestat, I will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher. But that's not important right now, I have to take you to the headmaster's office to be sorted."  
  
Nimjaneb stood for a minute and thought over everything he had just seen and heard, then without thinking he said "Are you a vampire?" As soon as he said the last word he felt rather sick to his stomach. "I'm so sorry, I don't kno."  
  
"There is no need for apologies. You see I am a vampire but we can talk about that later, right now we are going to be late." After finishing what he was saying professor Lestat heade down the corridor being followed by a very shocked Nimjaneb. 


End file.
